Moon Flowers
by infernallyminded
Summary: Ipomoea alba- also known as the Moon flower, only blooms in the moonlight. Once sunlight touches its petals, it immediately closes.


**Moon Flowers**

**Anything related to Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Story written by neville's cardigan, 2011.**

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini glared at the seemingly innocent sheet of paper, which was currently precariously thrown on his ridiculously expensive Oak wood desk, with fiery contempt.<p>

Christmas. He loathed the very word.

Apparently, forking out large amounts of Galleons, being roughly pushed and shoved through stores, waiting in absurdly long queues and all the while listening to infuriatingly annoying Christmas tunes over and over again is classified as _'fun'._

He had a headache already by simply picturing it.

His strong dislike for Christmas was, _surprisingly_, not what had him currently boiling with frustration, but however, it played quite a prominent role. Tiredly folding his reading glasses and placing them in their leather case, Blaise rubbed his eyes. Being a member of the Wizarding board at St. Mungo's was, admittedly, quite a fulfilling and enjoyable role. Blaise had secretly always wished to become an advanced healer, however during the War, he had come to realise that he became incredibly queasy around blood (something he preferred to keep to himself), and so opted to pursue a business orientated career.

St. Mungo's was great, but they were very insistent on the one thing that got on Blaise Zabini's nerves.

Kris Kringles.

Secret Santa; KKs; Christmas gift exchange; _whatever _you would like to call it. Name the pointless process what you will, it was all the same to Blaise. Buying another meaningless and futile 'present', just to get the same rubbish back.

Finding the money was of no trouble at all for Blaise, it was the actual _effort _needed to find 'the perfect gift'. For the past four years, this wasn't a problem he had dealt with. If he were a gentleman, Blaise's KK would receive a bottle of high-end wine, if she were a lady colleague; a bottle of perfume or vouchers for designer Muggle brands that the Wizarding world had become increasingly fond of since the end of the war.

Glancing down at the sheet of paper, Blaise groaned softly. Sadly, his usual KK gift ideas would not suffice this year. Out of all the bloody names he could've chosen, he picked _her _name out of the woven basket. Luna _bloody _Love good.

The petite blonde, although considered an oddball, was in fact exceptionally intelligent and brave. Her compassion and kindness made her a favourite among most patients- particularly children. Luna was, put very simply, _good. _And Blaise admired that.

This was the exact reason he was left in such a predicament.

Although he _really _didn't want to admit it, Blaise wanted to find something special for Luna. Something..._unique_, just like her.

Running his long fingers through his coffee-coloured hair, he growled. "Why in Merlin's mouldy pants am I creating such an issue over this...this _ludicrous _Mugglepractice?"

Caught unaware, Blaise jumped as the sudden crack of apparition resounded in his spacious office room.

"No idea, mate. Perhaps it's because you have the hots for a certain blonde." Lounging on the previously unoccupied leather couch, Draco Malfoy smirked.

Blaise leaned back in his matching leather chair and closed his eyes. "Don't you ever get sick of using the same material over and over again, Draco?" He sighed.

Ignoring his friend's comment completely, Draco trotted to the desk and leaned languidly against it, a lazy smirk still gracing his face. "Admit it, Zabini. You _like _her." Malfoy's smirk soured slightly, an expression of bemusement adorned his pale face. "Do you ever catch a glimpse of your own reflection whenever she's around? It's quite...sickening."

Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "Kettle, meet pot." He retorted. Draco's world famous smirk made another appearance. "It's not _my _fault Granger can't keep her hands off of me. Just call me '_Draco Malfoy; Sex God'." _

Blaise rolled his eyes. He knew that under all the sexual innuendos and pompous attitude, his best mate truly did love the bushy-haired Gryffindor. Sure, Draco and Hermione may argue, bicker and yell at each other nearly every minute they were together, but they were crazy for one another. On numerous occasions, when they thought no one was paying attention, Blaise had witnessed their tender and affectionate smiles aimed at one another.

Even though he wanted to say he nearly threw up each time, he didn't. He _couldn't. _In fact, he became envious. Deep down, all he wanted was to have someone that could look past his indifferent and lofty facade, and see him for who he truly is.

Now _that _would be a present worth receiving.

* * *

><p>Staring offhandedly at the throng of dancing couples, Draco snorted. "Come on, Granger. Let's show these idiots how to <em>really <em>dance." He announced with a smirk, offering his hand to her.

A defiant expression crossed his girlfriend's face. "I will, under no circumstances, dance with you. You stepped on my feet _five _times at Hannah Abbot's - sorry, Hannah _Longbottom's _wedding three weeks ago! My blisters are _finally _starting to heal!" Hermione grimaced at the very painful memory.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, perhaps if you didn't buy my shoes a size too _small, _I wouldn't have had any problems trying to _move around!" _

Hermione gnashed her teeth together. "If my consideration for you poses such a problem, how about you buy your _own _shoes next time?" She snapped. Hailing a nearby waiter, Hermione grabbed the closest champagne flute, gulped it down and quickly stood up, marching towards the dancing crowd, determination etched across her pretty face.

Blaise blinked, surprised. Glancing at Draco's gobsmacked expression, he allowed a small grin.

"She's never done that before... I must have pissed her off more than usual..." Draco trailed off. Glancing up, the two friends could see Hermione waltzing around with Dean Thomas, a slight blush on her cheeks, and a flirtatious smile gracing her lips. Draco's expression morphed into one of desire, a grin reappearing on his pale features. "I believe I have come to love it when she gets angry..." He trailed off before standing up and slinking towards the now smirking Hermione.

Blaise sighed, shaking his head at his two friends. They were truly an odd couple.

It was the night of St. Mungo's annual Christmas ball, a night that had left him jittery with nerves for the past few days. Every few seconds, he would glance at the table where Luna Love good sat. Christmas wrapping paper surrounded her as her fellow colleagues opened their gifts with mirth. She had to be the only person who was yet to receive a present, and although Blaise felt guilty, he just needed a little more time.

_You're stalling, Zabini._

"Shut up, brain." He muttered to himself. Perhaps, he had a little too much to drink...

Seated at his deserted table, wineglass in hand and a bemused expression gracing his features, Blaise watched Hermione whispering in Dean's ear, trying to egg Draco on. The blonde headed Slytherin simply grinned back at her, watching from afar.

"Quite an odd couple, those two are."

Mechanically, Blaise murmured his agreement, a slight grin on his face.

"May I take a seat?" The dreamy, familiar voice asked.

Blaise froze, his hands started to sweat. Whipping around, he came face to face with no other than Luna Love good. How had he not noticed?

"Luna...h-hi," was his only response. He would berate himself for his embarrassing greeting another time, but right now, he allowed himself to simply _stare._

Her long, silvery blonde hair flowed past her shoulders, down to her waist. Wearing a vibrant purple gown paired with a large, purple flower headpiece that would look ridiculous on anyone but her, Luna was the epitome of unconventional grace. She literally took the words right out of Blaise's mouth... or perhaps '_rearranged them' _would be the more suitable exclamation.

"You look beautiful tonight. I-I love the flower."

_Dear, Merlin. She will either think I'm gay, or mocking her,_ he thought.

Gazing back at him with amused curiosity, Luna beamed. "Why thank you, Blaise. I actually grow these particular flowers in daddy's garden. The garden gnomes have been using them as blankets lately, and so I decided that I will try to make use of them before there are no more left..." Despite himself, Blaise smiled. Externally, he was cool and calm. Internally, however... well that was a whole other story.

Luna; whimsical, dreamy, fascinating, unique, pure_ Luna. _Here she was, casually sitting next to him, with a simple smile on her lips. Did she _know _what she was doing to him? He hadn't been able to focus on his work for _weeks. _Actually, he hadn't been able to focus on _anything _for weeks. Blaise had never encountered a person even remotely _similar _to Luna, with her awe of every little thing around her, her peculiar habits, her quirky personality...

Staring at her out of the corner of his eyes, Blaise furrowed his brow ever so slightly.

He had never met someone who could be so..._accepting_ of themselves. Most would assume it was immaturity or just plain weirdness, but Blaise disagreed. When he looked at Luna, he could see _bravery –_ both the traditional definition of it, andbravery in the sense of being able to be who you truly are, despite the biting comments that were constantly aimed at her. Whenever Blaise was around this particular woman, his deepest insecurities seemed to suddenly vanish- just cease existing. He wasn't Blaise Zabini around her; Mister-oh-so-elusive. No, he was just _Blaise. _

Yes, Luna would allow anyone to see the real _her, _and thus, unintentionally encourage others to do the same_._ For this, Blaise was apprehensive. How could someone like him; silent, calculating, shrewd _Blaise Zabini, _have feelings for a girl like Luna, and vice versa? They were polar opposites! Even their hair colour was contradictory! It was simple; such differences between two people would make a relationship impossible.

'_Hermione and Draco are proof that your assumption is not true...' _Something inside of him whispered.

Startled, Blaise nervously let his eyes wander back to the dance floor. Draco had triumphantly dragged Hermione away from the group of lusty men, and had somehow persuaded her to dance with him. Blaise watched on as Hermione grudgingly smiled when Draco whispered something in her ear, before he twirled her around, making her laugh entirely.

Glancing down at his wristwatch, Blaise took a deep breath. In fifteen minutes, it would be midnight. He couldn't make Luna wait anymore. Sure, he was scared shitless for some unknown reason, but he couldn't procrastinate any longer.

He stood up, offering his hand to the petite blonde. "Would you like to take a walk with me, Luna?"

Smiling slightly, Luna nodded, taking his hand. "Of course, where to?"

That was actually a good question. "The balcony, perhaps?" Let her decide, no need to force her.

The blonde Ravenclaw nodded in agreement, a dreamy grin appearing on her face. "Ok."

From afar, Draco and Hermione watched on as the contrasting duo made their way to the exit of the grand ballroom. "Blaise seems absolutely terrified, it's quite hilarious. He's always so...cool and composed." Hermione murmured, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

Draco murmured in agreement as he tucked a strand of the witch's unruly hair behind her ear. A sparkle appeared in the Wizard's eyes. "...and Hermione? I _do _appreciate your consideration for me. In fact, it's one of the many reasons I love you." Before she had the chance to even blush, Draco's lips descended on her own.

Hermione may have felt the grin in Draco's spontaneous kiss, as suspicious as it was, but she didn't notice his fingers hesitating over the not-so-obvious bulge in his blazer pocket.

* * *

><p>Glancing down at the view of the glittering lake, Blaise mentally cheered for his choice of setting. The balcony he had suggested was truly a site to behold. Ivy twisted its way through the intricate wrought iron railing, white roses clambered their way up the surrounding columns. Leaning against the railing, palms sweating slightly, Blaise took a quick peek at the woman beside him.<p>

A dreamy smile lit up Luna's face as she stared at the moon. Her long, silver hair seemed to practically _glow _in the moon's ethereal haze. Her serene blue eyes were sparkling with subdued contentment- she was genuinely happy.

Feeling Blaise's gaze, Luna glanced at him, her dreamy smile still intact.

"It's quite beautiful out here, isn't it?" Blaise nodded blankly, distracted as he listened to the innocent, yet oh-so-alluring tone of her voice.

Merlin, what in the world was wrong with him! What happened to his sharp and witty personality? Modesty aside, he had the looks and the charm that women loved- and please don't forget the fact that he's _loaded. _Even though he was never really interested, he knew that women were attracted to him- he wasn't _dim! _That's why he shied away bars and various social gatherings- twenty-something year olds and excessive alcohol do not mix well.

Luna's soft voice shook Blaise out of his reverie.

"I've always had a strange- almost perplexing fascination with the moon," She started unexpectedly. "When I was little, my mother and I would lie on a blanket outside, trying to find all the constellations in the sky. My favourite part was, however, seeing a full moon every so often." Her smile faded a little, and she bit lip.

"I always thought that I had this..._connection _to the moon because it reminded me of my mum. It brought me comfort, almost as if she was always with me." Blaise couldn't help but listen intently. His male hormones were encouraging him to cringe and closely examine the stone used to build the opposite wall. Strangely, however, he also had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around the petite blonde.

"...But now as I really think of it, I think there is more to my fascination. Maybe it's the fact that it's something that everyone shares. The moon is constant- it's always there. It makes me feel... not so alone. When I gaze at the moon, I imagine all the people- Muggles, Witches and Wizards- who are staring at it, too. Even in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor- it was there for me. The thought reassures me." Blinking, Luna softly shook her head, a bemused smile gracing her lips once more.

"I know a curious notion, right?"

Blaise just stared at her while something snapped within him. He had always thought that one day he would find a model-beautiful, possibly European, pure-blooded witch whom he would marry. Their marriage would be out of convenience, not love. Attraction was a given prospect, but definitely not love. He was in it because of his duty to continue his bloodline; wealth, title and reputation would be her priority. Never in a thousand years did Blaise Zabini ever think he would be in lo-..._attracted_ to 'Loony Love good.'

Attraction didn't even cover it.

Every time she was around, it felt like his nerves were harshly stretched; Blaise picked up on every tiny shift in movement and every whiff of her delicate, flowery scent. Every time he caught a glimpse of her, his traitorous heart would pound rapidly. His hands would sweat. His breath would hitch in his throat.

He hated that someone so insignificant, so bizarre, so unattainable... so oddly _perfect, _had become the object of his affection and obsession.

With a start, Blaise had come to accept it. He lov..._liked_ Luna. Very much. Possibly even _too _much.

Before he even registered what he was doing, he stepped forward, gently turned Luna's angelic face towards his, and kissed her.

First, their lips just touched- innocently pressed together, but her soft gasp ignited something within him. A low moan sounded from the base of his throat as he pressed Luna more firmly against him. Her response, although slightly cautious, was immediate. Her small hands gripped his arms tightly, and she gently bit his lip.

'_I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her. I lo-' _

The sharp and sudden sound of a heavy, glass door banging open made the couple quickly pull apart, both a little ruffled and dazed. A man- obviously more than little tipsy- with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes grinned saucily at the pair.

"Oh, no! What do we have here? Have I caught you at the wrong time, Zabini? Imagine my surprise when I was simply searching for a place to barf my guts out when all of the sudden I spy you snogging some Goddess?"

Running his fingers through his hair, Blaise sighed. After practically _assaulting _Luna, a drunken, horny male flirting with her was not what the situation called for.

"I won't even bother with politeness, Nott. Bugger off."

Nott ignored Blaise's comment completely, instead choosing to eye-off Luna. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to this beautiful woman, Zabini? I can bet a million Galleons that she is heavily deprived of handsome and charming men if she is even laying a finger on you."

Blaise didn't know whether he felt insulted or whether he wanted to laugh.

"We've met before, Theo. Not only do we work together, but I've treated you for that '_suspicious itchy, red rash on your arse', _remember?" Luna replied with her usual dreamy smile. Blaise couldn't help but snort. He also couldn't help the sudden burst of jealousy and possessiveness that built within him. _Luna _saw and _touched_ _Nott's naked arse? _Out of all the vile and-

"Y-you're...what in...Love good...what in Merlin's saggy balls- you're Luna Love good! _LOONY Love good! _I don't know whether I should be turned on or freaked out..." His eyes the size of dinner plates, Nott sputtered, pointing a shaking finger at Luna.

A rush of flaming anger flowed in Blaise's veins, and, almost unconsciously, he moved in front of Luna, putting her out of Nott's view.

"You are one very sick- and very drunk- bastard. Bugger off, Nott, before I hex you good and proper." He spoke in monotone, but the cold steel that lied underneath was obvious even to the terribly drunk. The glass doors slammed in the very drunk man's face, and it was quiet again.

Taking a deep breath, Blaise turned towards Luna. She was just staring at him. Merlin.

"I cannot apologise enough, Luna. That wasn't very gentlemanly of me; I hope you can forgive my foolishness." His voice was void of emotion- a self defence mechanism that kicked in. Instead of replying, however, Luna just glanced down at her hands.

Silence surrounded them, and for once, Blaise kept on talking. "I understand if you would like for me to leave- I apologise for making you uncomfortable- but before you do, I just have to give you your Secret Santa gift." frantically fishing around in his pocket, Blaise pulled out a small, navy-blue felt pouch from his pocket. He held it out in front of him, wanting the inevitable rejection and reprimanding to be over with quickly.

He had stuffed up, big time. Luna wasn't like other women, she didn't want to be swept off her feet and ravaged. He blew his chance. Fuck.

Instead of reaching for her present, however, Luna merely pushed some hair away from her face and stared at him with an expression of pain and dejection. What in the-

"Did I do something wrong, Blaise? Or am I really that... different? I enjoyed that kiss- I thought you did, too..." Her voice, usually so serene, was saturated with confusion and sadness.

_What?_

Sighing slowly, she tucked some more hair behind her ear, shook her head a little as if to clear her thoughts and smiled slightly. Looking surprisingly vulnerable, she reached towards the little pouch, pulling it from Blaise's numb fingers.

"Never mind what I just said. Thank you for the gift, Blaise and Merry Christmas." Luna locked eyes with Blaise once more before turning back towards the entrance to the ballroom.

What in God's name...

"Wait, Luna! What do you...I...Please just wait!"

Having quickly jogged forward, Blaise was now facing Luna, directly in front of her. Her grey eyes were brimming with confusion and dejection. Instinctually, she shuffled a little backwards in wariness.

"Luna I... I don't..." growling, Blaise threaded his fingers through his hair, tugging slighting. The dull throb seemed to clear the fog of emotion clouding his judgement.

He took a deep breath, glancing towards Luna with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Luna, I _do _believe you are different," The ethereal beauty in front of him seemed to sag with the invisible weight of her misery- this was not at all acceptable. Without thinking, Blaise captured Luna's face in-between his large hands- his grip was firm yet gentle. Staring directly into the bottomless depths of her eyes, he slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, mentally revelling in the silken texture of it.

"...I do believe you are different, because you _are. _Unlike other witches, you're not just a pretty face. Luna, you're positively ethereal!" Luna's eyes became wary- a slight blush at Blaise's comment staining her cheeks.

Shaking his head a little as if to clear his thoughts, Blaise continued. "I honestly believe I've always been intimidated by you. I mean, what sort of world do we live in where one who has anything a man could ask for- wealth, career, title and beauty- must feel the need to hide himself from the world and from his very own self, while on the other hand, a girl who has been practically ostracized for the most of her life is the one kind, gentle, beautiful- _good _person left in the Goddamn planet!"

Regretfully, Blaise let go of Luna's face. He tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Just like every other bloody git at Hogwarts, I've been a bastard towards you, Luna." He declared.

Luna's head shot up, a protest glinting in her eyes. "No, Blaise. No, you haven't ever been malicious towards me- even in Hogwarts-"

Blaise shook his head.

"-I've never been _directly _malicious towards you, but when other people said something about you, did I object? Did I say something? No, Luna. I didn't. If anything, that makes me more of a bastard than all of the others combined!"

"What does the past have anything to do with now, Blaise? In fact, what does anything of this have to do with what you have to say? You _kissed _me, Blaise. Then you apologised." Luna's shoulders curved inwards- her dejection and sadness barely concealed from the man in front of her.

She glanced up towards Blaise, and after what seemed like an eon of silence, she nodded, smiling softly.

"Goodnight, Blaise. Thank you once more for the gift."

The tall, handsome wizard just stood still, trying to process the events that occurred from the beginning of the night, to right now. Was Luna's leaving written in both of their destinies, or was it just one of the possible outcomes of the night? Fate has always been something that Blaise believed in. When his belief is rebutted with the notion of 'coincidences', he poses this question: How is it possible, in a world consisting of more than six _billion _people, can two people- two _soul mates_- find one another? How is possible for two people to find their true other half when the odds and probabilities are truly stacked against them?

Destiny is the only answer, whether or not it can be mathematically or scientifically explained.

Despite his passionate belief, Blaise was at odds with himself. All his life, he had taken things in stride. If things didn't go his way, he would accept it and move on. For all his life, this method of dealing with things worked to his advantage; he found that another door always opened for him, presenting him with better opportunities.

In this particular situation, however, something within him was screaming at him to run towards the blonde witch, and never let her go- to use every method imaginable to convince her to stay with him and love him unconditionally.

_To love him. _

It was there in that exact moment when Blaise realised his foolish mistake- a mistake that can probably cost him his happiness if he doesn't act soon. No, it wasn't his belief in trusting destiny with his happiness that would be Blaise's downfall- in fact, fate personified was screaming at him to sprint towards Luna and never let her go. No, it wasn't fate.

It was fear.

Blaise had lived his whole life degrading and dismissing the idea of love- how can _love _be compared to a curvy and fit body of the female species? How can an emotional _relationship _be compared with a physical one?

All his life, Blaise believed love to be something out of a disgustingly mushy romance novel, however, it has taken one peculiar witch to show him the truth.

Love is not all roses and chocolates; it's being in tune with another person- understanding something about them that other cannot and loving them unconditionally, for _who they truly are. _

Blaise loved Luna, and the proof was inside that little blue pouch.

"Look inside the pouch." His low timbre voice cut through the silence. Luna, who already had her hand on the door handle, slowly glanced back towards Blaise.

"The pouch?" She responded in confusion.

Blaise nodded quickly. Swiftly untying the leather cords at the neck of the pouch, the blonde witch gently shook the contents into her palm. Out fell a small, white seedling which was glowing ever so dimly. Curiosity glittered in Luna's eyes.

Hope blossomed within Blaise as he held out a cupped hand. "May I?" he asked. Luna nodded. The wizard then brought the seed directly within the moonlight, where it suddenly began to blaze a vibrant- almost blinding- white glow. As the pair shielded their vision, their other senses heightened. Bells seemed to peal, as if demanding the pair to feel a rush of gaiety. The air was tinged with the scent of thousands of flowers; roses; lilies; violets; tulips; poppies; mimosa; jasmine; hibiscus; chrysanthemum; blossoms- each one unique in aroma, creating a perfect harmony combined. The couple were enwrapped within a stream of cool air that seemed to form an invisible barrier around them.

As suddenly it began, everything stopped.

Glancing towards the glass doors, Luna realised that the partygoers inside were clustered around something, and had not noticed what had occurred outside. Licking her lips, she blinked slowly.

"What _was _that?" she asked quietly.

Blaise, a little awed himself, replied "_Ipomoea alba- _also known as the _Moon flower. _It-"

"-opens around midnight- whenever it is shrouded in moonlight- and opens as soon as the sunlight touches its petals! Blaise, how..." Luna trailed off in amazement. The flower had begun to blossom.

In the few seconds that the pair's attention was focused on the partygoers, the seedling had morphed into a tiny sprout. Luna and Blaise observed the flower in silent awe. Slowly, its tightly coiled petals began to shake and shiver- as if in excitement. In seconds, the petals began to glow brilliantly. Blaise's brow was scrunched in slight confusion.

'_Longbottom never said anything about the flower bloody glowing...'_

Right before their eyes, the flower opened its petals to the cool night- each petal like a soul opening out to nature. The pristine white of the petals was rimmed by a glowing midnight blue that didn't seem to be part of the actual flower, but instead a concentrated gas that was attached to it by an invisible chain.

After a minute of silence, Luna spoke. "How..._where _did you find this, Blaise? I've been searching for it for a very long time- they're even rare in the Muggle world! I mean, I've seen hybrids and copies, but never a _real _Moon flower..." She trailed off.

'_Thank Merlin's pants. She likes it- and I don't even care about the stress I underwent trying to find the bloody flower.'_

Blaise was about to respond, until he saw the tears in Luna's eyes.

'_Take that back, Merlin- you bloody Git!'_

Without thinking, the wizard took Luna's face between his hands. "What's wrong, Luna? I mean, I can take it back- get you something else? Anything else! I can-"

Luna shook her head, the tears trailing down her cheeks contradicting the radiant smile that had suddenly appeared across her lips. Abruptly, she grasped the back of Blaise's neck, pulling his face towards hers, and planted her lips on his. This kiss, unlike the other, was unrestricted. They both forgot their shyness; their past; their argument; their uncertainty.

Their kiss was of nothing but one hundred percent concentrated joy, and they both revelled in their shared happiness. Despite the fact that the words were not spoken aloud, they both knew.

Later, Blaise would explain that he had no idea that Luna had been searching for that rare flower for ages- he would even admit that he didn't know it was _rare. _He would admit that he went to Longbottom's greenhouse to pick some flowers for his mother's birthday, when he suddenly saw the tiny white seed, and for some unexplained reason, _knew _he had to give it to Luna.

They both knew that they unconditionally and irrevocably belonged toeach other.

As the couple were otherwise engaged, they did not hear the angry shriek belonging to Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>"Dear, Merlin! You're just so... So <em>infuriating<em>, Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.

Right in the middle of the dance floor, the couple stood opposite one another- completely ignoring the staring crowd around them. Draco glared at the brunette witch.

"Why? Is it because I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings? I'm not afraid to tell you you're wrong?" He barked.

Hermione curled his hands into fists at her sides. "I wouldn't mind it if you didn't rebut everything I say! All we ever do is argue, Malfoy-"

Draco whipped his head around, darting towards Hermione and standing right in front of her, so that they were face to face.

"Yes, Granger! Yes, we argue a lot- we _fight _a lot, but that's what we _do. _We don't have one of those stereotypical, soppy relationships where I buy you chocolates and write you poetry. We both hate going to the beach, so long, romantic walks across the sand does just not happen with us- but do you know what? I'm fine with that!" The blonde wizard ran a hand through his silver hair in frustration.

"I'm happy with _us. _Despite everything we say to and about one another- I love _us. _I love how you insist on going for long-arse drives to Merlin knows where instead of attending some gala; I love how sexy you become when you're angry or passionate about something; I _love _our make-up sex; I love the fact that you hate being spoiled- which makes me want to spoil you even more; I love how bloody smart you are; I love how I know that after a shit-arse day at work, I can come home to you and you'll _always _make me feel better...Hermione, I love _you." _

Glancing almost uncertainly at Hermione, Draco pulled at his hair nervously. "I didn't really plan it out like this- I mean, I had the whole romantic proposal thing in mind." Draco shrugged. "Now that I think about it, though, I think this is probably more '_us'. _I mean, we're surrounded by people you love, people who I hate, and guys who I would probably hex if not for the knowledge that they want you but I _have _you... _McLaggen." _He glared at the smirking man.

Hermione's eyes widened, her mouth forming a little 'o'. "Draco, what in Merlin's pants are you d-"

The witch was quickly cut off by the blonde wizard, who grinned at her before slowly slipping down on one knee.

The crowd began to gasp- whispering was heard all around. Ron, who had otherwise been occupied with his wife of two years, Pansy Parkinson- now Pansy _Weakly- _in the lobby, dashed through the crowd, quickly stopping at Harry's side. Quickly picking up on what was going on, he groaned.

"Did you not follow the plan, Harry? You were supposed to lure the git down to the kitchens with a trail of expensive Brandy!" Ron exclaimed.

Draco smirked from his position on the floor. "You forgot the fact that I don't drink Brandy, Weaslebee. Now, bugger off- I'm trying to propose."

Harry placed an arm around Ginny's waist, burrowing his face into her ruby-coloured hair. "I guess we're stuck with the annoying ferret until Hermione decides to divorce the git..." He whispered into her ear. Ginny snorted in response, rolling her eyes at her husband and brother's antics.

Draco reached up to his blazer pocket, pulling out a small, black velvet box. Glancing up towards Hermione, he smiled. "Granger, I _love _you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together- even if that forces me to spend time with the idiots you call 'friends'." A series of protests were heard from the two men in the crowd, followed by a series of whacks.

Draco lifted the lid of the box, and there lay a large, glittering diamond, placed atop a white-gold band. Hermione's eyes stayed locked on Draco's, never wavering despite the chorus of sighs emitted by most of the female crowd present.

"I love _you, _Hermione. You understand _me_, and love me unconditionally- and I, you. I want you by my side for the rest of our lives. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Draco finally asked.

A few seconds past, and the tension in the room grew until Hermione uttered a single word: "Yes."

The crowd roared. Draco outright laughed, jumping up and swirling the grinning witch around in a circle, before placing the engagement ring on her left ring finger. Hermione brought the blonde wizard's- now her fiancé's- head down to her level and kissed him with all the passion and elation she could muster.

"I really do love you, Draco- despite the fact that you are an annoying git." Hermione whispered.

Draco's signature smirk suddenly stretched across his lips. "Don't you mean, 'despite the fact that I'm a _handsome _annoying git'?" He amended. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling softly.

"I love you, Malfoy." She stated softly.

He couldn't deny her.

"I love you more than anything, Hermione." He whispered back.

The tender moment shared between the couple was suddenly interrupted by Ron's loud voice.

"Hey, does anybody know where Luna and Zabini are?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>This is my first Fanfiction piece, so I hope it isn't too terrible. I was actually thinking of getting a Beta, but I guess we'll see.<p>

Moon flowers aren't actually rare in the world- in case you were wondering. They're actually a fascinating type of flower- if you're bored one day, check them out!

Quote belongs to Gerald De Nerval- "_Each flower (_petal, in my case) _is a soul opening out to nature." _

**Please, tell me what you think!**


End file.
